


Thanks for the cereal

by inamorta



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamorta/pseuds/inamorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are sweet and uneventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Frute Brute and the cuteness it inspires.

Mikey was half asleep on the living room couch trying to find the channel with Saturday morning cartoons, maybe he woke up too late to watch them. He had just given up on channel surfing and settled on The Smurfs when Pete walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes and smiling a lazy smile.  
"Morning Mikeyway. You look rather dashing, sporting the new birds nest fashion?" Mikey would usually reply with something short and witty but it was too soon after waking up. He didn't understand how Pete strung that many words together to make a sentence.  
When he looked away from the tv, finally having summoned enough energy to at least reply, Pete had already disappeared into the kitchen. He could hear the drips of the coffee maker starting and internally prided himself of his excellent boyfriend choosing abilities.  
Blankets and DVD cases ended up on the floor as Mikey scooted over on the couch to make room for Pete. Papa Smurf had already had two monologues before Pete came back, precariously navigating their messy floor with two coffee mugs and a cereal box under one arm.  
He handed Mikey one of the mugs, which he took gratefully, and completely ignored the space Mikey had made for him. He plopped down onto the couch as close to Mikey as possible, and nestled his knees behind Mikey's bent legs. Pete wasn't really one for personal space. But still, he had brought coffee and food and that was enough to win Mikey over for the morning.  
He shook the cereal box in Mikey's direction, his attention on the blue people, what exactly were they, on the screen. "Spoons.." Mikey mumbled, too tired to even complain correctly about the lack of utensils. Pete just held out the box closer to Mikey. It's the thought that counts. Mikey leaned over and kissed Pete's cheek, it was more pressing his mouth against Pete's skin than a kiss, as a thanks anyway.  
Pete's lips twitched up at the corners, the beginnings of his wide toothed smiles, and took a drink of coffee. They sat watching old cartoons and sticking their hand into the cereal box until their coffee mugs were empty and they were down to cereal dust.  
Mikey had woken up some in that time and turned to cuddle into Pete's side, unwilling to get up yet. "I think I get more bruises from snuggling with you than I do having sex with you. Your elbows are serious hazards." Pete joked, earning a jab into his ribs from one of Mikey's bony fingers.  
"You tell Gabe they're all from sex anyway so does it matter where they came from?" He grumbles back. His face is smushed somewhere around Pete's collarbone so he's not sure if he even hears his totally well thought out comeback. He reaches his hand up and feels around until he finds Pete's mouth. He can feel the smile and his own mouth does the same. It was a totally good comeback.  
Pete kisses Mikey's fingertips as his hand slides down his side. "You never correct me though. You trying to make people think we have some wild sex life?"  
Mikey laughs quietly and pulls his hand back. "Nah, maybe I just like to pretend I actually do. The closest to wild we've gotten lately is when you blew me in the kitchen."  
He feels more than hears Pete's noise of indignation. But before he can even reply there's the feeling of something falling onto his hair. He sits up quickly and sees purple crumbs drop onto the couch and Pete's lap. "What the hell, dude?" He blink up at Pete, stunned momentarily.  
Pete just blinks back at him. "Food play? That's like, a thing. I think..." He looks so falsely earnest and innocent Mikey can't help but laugh as he leans forward to kiss his totally insane boyfriend.  
"You jerk, the kitchen comment wasn't a complaint about our sex life." He pauses to bite at Pete's lip, just because he know Pete likes it. "Besides, you know I really liked it."  
Pete grins and winds his arms around Mikey's thin waist. He probably tries to be smooth about it but can't really pull Mikey onto his lap without his help so Mikey moves to straddle him. "Yeah, we totally fuck like animals."  
Mikey, who had been moving in to leave a hickey on Pete's helpfully exposed neck now just breathes out a quiet giggle against it. "Oh that's not even stretching the truth, that's just a lie."  
This time it's Pete who does the poking and Mikey jerks in his lap in a not unsexy way. "It's a saying."  
"Yeah well all I'm saying is that we fuck more like.." He racks his brain for a few seconds, nibbling on Pete's jaw in the meanwhile. "I dunno, smurfs."  
Pete actually guffaws and pushes at Mikey's chest to make him sit back. "Smurfs? You couldn't think of anything less sexy could you?" Mikey just looks back at him rather annoyed. He was about to start that hickey he planned on.  
Pete's smile got wider. What else could he really expect from a Way. He lets Mikey go back to attacking his neck and drops his hands down to his tiny waist. Smurfs could be kind of hot with the right haircut.


End file.
